


Список

by Aizen, WTF Promare 2021 (fandom_Promare)



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizen/pseuds/Aizen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Promare/pseuds/WTF%20Promare%202021
Summary: Он был странный. Их отношения были странными.
Relationships: Kray Foresight/dark!Lio Fotia
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Promare 2021 - Level 2 - Тексты низкого рейтинга





	Список

— Мне нужны гарантии, что я сохраню свой пост. Хотя, между нами говоря, я давно чувствую, что способен на большее.

— Ну, разумеется, сенатор. Нашему новому обществу нужны будут решительные, смелые люди, понимающие, что такое ответственность.

Утренние часы — самые плодотворные в плане работы — пришлось потратить на долгий и очень нудный разговор с одним из инвесторов — Виола забыла вычеркнуть эту встречу из его расписания.

— Ничего страшного, мы все совершаем ошибки. Приглашай, — сказал Крей, ощущая, как под кожей копится раздражение.

Когда гость наконец покинул его кабинет, Крей помассировал виски и сказал:

— Пожалуйста, вычеркните сенатора Джонса из списка пассажиров нашего корабля.

— Какую причину указать? — почтительно спросила Виола. Крей чувствовал ее удивление, но она никогда не возражала — как любая хорошая секретарша. Не забывала бы еще про расписание.

«Раздражает капитана», — подумал Крей и ответил: 

— Потому что он дурак. И потому что согласно данным нашего медицинского центра у него есть генетическое заболевание. Безусловно, его бесценная жертва во имя человечества никогда не будет забыта. Но нам нужно думать о следующих поколениях.

На этом неприятности не закончились — сначала один из опаленных во время эксперимента ухитрился сбить ледяные оковы и чуть не повредил ценное оборудование, а потом этот идиот Гало…

Хорошо еще ему хватило ума (или наоборот, дурости) сначала прийти сюда, а не к своему непосредственному начальству. Губернатор Крей ставит эксперименты на опаленных, давайте возьмем штурмом штаб-квартиру Ледяных сил и переведем их всех в нормальную тюрьму!

А что, с дурня бы сталось.

И наверняка кто-нибудь из товарищей ему бы поверил. Подобное тянет к подобному.

Когда Гало оказался в камере, а медаль — в мусорном ведре, Крея даже слегка отпустило.

Ничего, скоро они простятся окончательно, и эта нелепая, позорная ошибка, невольный свидетель того единственного случая, когда Крей не справился с Промаром, сгинет в мировом пожаре.

По его расчетам Земле оставалась неделя, максимум — полторы, хотя Крей, разумеется, не собирался затягивать до последнего.

***

Запах сигаретного дыма ощущался уже на пороге. Крей поморщился. Только один человек осмеливается курить в его гостиной.

— Я же говорил — не в доме, — резко сказал он, закрывая дверь.

— Да, — чертов опаленный кивнул, выпустив струйку дыма в потолок, — ты что-то такое говорил.

— А еще просил не приходить без лишней необходимости, особенно сейчас. Тебя могли увидеть.

После выхода того репортажа лидера опаленных знала в лицо каждая собака в Промеполисе, а Крею пока еще нужно было изображать из себя борца с террористами. Да, доступ к камерам видеонаблюдения есть только у него, да, весь персонал покидает особняк после восьми — Крея раздражали посторонние люди, спящие с ним под одной крышей. Но осторожность никогда не бывает лишней.

Опаленный пожал плечами.

— А, кстати, об этом — твой садовник видел, как я перелезал через ограду.

— Вот как?

— Но я сказал, что пришел сюда выкурить сигарету, а еще убить тебя, а потом трахнуть труп. Он сказал, что ты вернешься через час. Наверное, ты ему мало платишь.

Крею в очередной раз захотелось взять его за горло. Увидеть, как погаснет насмешливый огонь в глазах, услышать, как хрустнет шея. Дождаться, пока пепел осядет на ковре, и собственноручно отнести этот ковер на помойку.

— Наверное, — сказал он вместо этого. — У меня нет садовника.

Опаленный вздохнул и достал карманную пепельницу.

— Как с тобой скучно.

Крей подошел, смерил его коротким взглядом и ударил.

Сильно, разжав кулак только в самый последний момент.

Опаленный удивленно моргнул, сплевывая кровь.

— А, ты сегодня в настроении поиграть?

— Ты рассказал Гало про эксперименты, — холодно произнес Крей. — Мог бы заодно упомянуть и про Парнас — к чему эти полумеры?

— Он такой милый, — потянулся опаленный. — Мне не хотелось ему врать.

Вот он, подходящий момент для сворачивания шеи.

— Надеюсь, у тебя есть веская причина для того, чтобы заявиться ко мне домой?

— Ну, как видишь, сигарету я уже докурил.

***

По потолку спальни ползли серые тени.

— Сколько? — спросил Крей.

Опаленный повернулся на бок.

— Ты всегда говоришь о делах после секса? Я понимаю, почему ты не женат.

— Сколько их? — повторил Крей.

Опаленный закатил глаза.

— Как будто мы пересчитывали. Приличная толпа, человек триста. Трое умерло по дороге и еще одна в пещере. Я пытался ее вытащить, но было уже поздно. Поэтому мордоворотам своим передай, чтобы были аккуратней при штурме. Особенно с детишками. Они, знаешь ли, хрупкие.

Он был странный. Их отношения были странными.

Началось все с того, что в кабинет к Крею пришел Вулкан и неловко сказал:

— Тут один… просил передать, что хочет поговорить.

— И давно ты у опаленных на посылках? — спросил Крей, справившись с первым приступом удивления. — Ну зови.

Посмотреть на человека, который убедил Вулкана что-то передать, было как минимум интересно.

— Скольких вы ловите за неделю — десяток, два? — опаленный сразу заговорил о деле. Крей одобрял такой подход. — Я приведу несколько сотен.

Крей и сам не знал, почему не отправил его к остальным — в двигатель.  
Он был наглым, неприятным, он курил в его доме, и его даже нельзя было назвать хорошим любовником — в первый раз он расцарапал его, как бешеная кошка. Разве что внешность не подкачала — Крею нравилось все изящное.

— Да, кстати, — опаленный сел, опираясь на локти, — у меня для тебя есть подарок.

— Обойдусь, — успел ответить Крей, но в его ладонь все равно лег оплавленный чип.

Очень похожий на тот, что они вживили тому старику.

— Этот твой крот спалился на первом же перевале — метафорически выражаясь. А потом не метафорически. Забрался в один из грузовиков, когда все наши уснули, и попытался связаться с Вулканом. Нет, ну ты видел придурка?

— Не понимаю…

— Все ты понимаешь, — резко перебил опаленный. — Мне пришлось убить старика, а это нехорошо. Мне, знаешь ли, тоже нужно думать о репутации. И потом — я вроде бы не давал повода.

Это было даже любопытно.

— И чего ты ждешь? Извинений?

— Компенсации. А извинения засунь себе в жопу, — опаленный зевнул и предложил: — И чип туда же затолкай.

Удивительная наглость.

— Я весь внимание.

— Вот, — опаленный указал куда-то в сторону каминной полки.

Крей не знал, почему он не выкинул эту фотографию — наверное, просто перестал замечать, что она тут. 

Парк аттракционов, ему чуть за двадцать, Гало пять, и в руках у него воздушный шар в виде пожарной машины.

Он его потом упустил, когда катался на чертовом колесе, и поднял такой рев, что последний час в парке пришлось потратить на поиски достойной замены.

Крей зачем-то это помнил.

И это его злило — как и еще пара десятков воспоминаний, которые он никак не мог вытряхнуть из памяти.

Он уже собирался спросить, на кой черт опаленному понадобилась эта фотография, а потом понял.

— Каждый раз я думаю, что у тебя уже не получится меня удивить, но каждый раз ты меня удивляешь. Зачем тебе он? 

Опаленный пожал плечами.

— Не знаю. Когда я смотрю на него, мне хочется улыбаться. Не помню, когда такое было в последний раз.

Внезапное откровение не впечатлило Крея — его в принципе мало волновало, что там в голове у опаленного. Главное — он делал свою работу и делал ее хорошо.

— И что случится, когда он узнает, что благородный защитник опаленных на самом деле собирал батарейки для своего заклятого врага?

— Не знаю, — рассеянно ответил опаленный, — я об этом не думал. Так что?

— Список пассажиров Парнаса был сформирован полгода назад.

— Так выкинь какого-нибудь бесполезного с толстым кошельком. Наверняка там полно таких.

Крей усмехнулся. Бесполезных он вычеркнул давно — сенатор был последним. Опаленный был прав — колония не нуждалась в бесполезных болтунах и паразитах.

А сам Крей не нуждался в Гало.

Определенно.

Совершенно точно.

— Он бы не пошел в полицию.

— Откуда тебе знать?

— Потому что он тебя любит. А ты кого-нибудь любишь, губернатор?

Крей прикрыл глаза. К горлу подкатывал комок. Мысль о том, что в колонии не будет Гало Тимоса, чтобы его раздражать, почему-то нервировала.

— Если ты еще раз откроешь рот, я выкину тебя в окно.

Всегда есть шанс, что они друг друга поубивают.


End file.
